


9.8, Give or Take

by proleptic_fancy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proleptic_fancy/pseuds/proleptic_fancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did you <i>think</i> James T. Kirk was going to do with the new holographic training simulator?</p>
            </blockquote>





	9.8, Give or Take

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/379.html?thread=310395#t310395) on [](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**st_xi_kink**](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/), because Kirk/Sulu is hot and underrepresented. Also, [this](http://hijinksensue.com/2008/04/25/later-he-changed-the-name-to-holodeck/). You know it's true.

It was good being back on Earth, overall. The briefings and mission reports were excruciatingly dull, as expected, but they couldn't keep him holed up in there forever, and he kept himself amused thinking of the neverending stream of pretty girls waiting for a brave, dashing starship captain to sweep them off their feet and out of their clothes before bravely, dashingly returning to his life of adventure and mystery among the stars and never calling them again.

Then there was the matter of the memo he'd received this morning: Holographic Training Simulator Prototype B is available for use by the Enterprise crew, at the captain's discretion.

Kirk was intrigued, of course. One of the new bureaucrats had taken him and Scotty on a tour of the new facility, and it was hard not to be impressed, even with Scotty babbling in his ear at the speed of light about controlled microgravity and variable forcefield regulators. He was fairly sure the man had been drooling at some point.

The technology was incredible, even if the programing was restricted to a handful of adjustable training and battle simulations. Of course, once it inevitably filtered down to recreational usage, the entirety of society might collapse in on itself, everyone too wrapped up in simulated pleasures to remember the problems of the real world. That wasn't enough to stop Kirk from dreaming up a few simulated pleasures of his own, filed neatly away for when the stodgy old researchers up in HQ finally realized the machine's full potential.

And besides, in the right situation, he could find a way to have a little fun, programmers be damned.

"Kirk to Sulu."

The lieutenant's face popped up on the small screen, a little perplexed.

"Yes, Captain?"

"What do you say we break in Starfleet's new toy?" Kirk didn't give him a chance to reply. "Great! Meet me there in an hour."

Sulu tried to look long-suffering, but Kirk wasn't buying it.

"Yes, Captain. Sulu out."

***

The simulation facility was pleasantly cool, a sharp contrast to the hot, sticky air outside. Sulu was pacing near the door, early as usual. Kirk nodded to the guard on duty.

"He's with me."

"Of course, Captain. I need you to enter your passcode."

Kirk tapped a string of keys on the offered PADD, and the guard stood aside, granting them entry.

They stood in the center of the chamber, surrounded by dark, shiny walls. The door slid shut, and Kirk took a step forward, pulling Sulu into a rough kiss. The other man responded instinctively, pushing back, refusing Kirk's attempt at control, just the way Kirk liked it. He bit down, hard enough to startle but nothing more, gave Sulu's ass a squeeze that went a little beyond friendly, and Sulu stiffened sharply, stepping away to regain his composure.

Sulu wiped his mouth, fixing Kirk with a sharp look of disapproval, but he couldn't hide the rising flush in his cheeks.

"Permission to speak freely?" he snapped.

Kirk grinned. "Go ahead." This should be good.

"There are probably twenty security cameras in this room, not to mention logs of every session, and you still plan on using it as your personal fucktoy?"

"Pretty much."

"I swear, it's like you want Starfleet to watch!"

"Maybe."

Kirk almost wished the cameras were still operational, because the look on Sulu's face was fucking priceless.

"Listen, would you feel better if I told you that as soon as I entered my code, a backdoor override crashed all the logging programs and they probably won't even notice for another twenty minutes?" Kirk asked.

"So if something goes wrong with the _experimental prototype two weeks out of beta testing_ , we're trapped in here with a computer that may or may not be functioning properly, leaving us to die a painful, embarrassing death?"

"Don't be such a pessimist, Lieutenant. We're here to have fun, remember?" He barely paused. "Computer, run simulation Drop Gamma Three, custom variant Tiberius One."

The walls blurred like stars at warp speed, and the spacious chamber was replaced by the noisy interior of a cramped shuttlecraft. A woman, petite and lovely in her commander's stripes, smiled at them.

"Spacedrop in five, gentlemen. Good luck," she said, just before the doors sealed her away.

Sulu shook his head, resigned now. "You really are completely insane."

Kirk grabbed his arm. "You love it."

The bottom dropped out from under them.

A little part of Kirk's mind reminded him of variable forcefield regulators and controlled microgravity, but it was drowned out by the brief lurch of an uncontrolled fall, followed by the wind of the vaguely Earth-like planet's atmosphere screaming around him. He retracted his helmet so he could _feel_ it—it should freeze him this far up, but it didn't. This program had a different purpose, and that didn't stop it feeling real.

He was still holding on to Sulu. They only had so much time for freefall, and Kirk wasn't wasting it getting separated. It was hard to pull him closer, but he managed, latching on to Sulu's back, grateful the other man's training kept him focused, limbs spread to catch the rushing air. He found the button for Sulu's helmet, pushed it without warning, tongue tracing a bead of sweat on the back of his neck.

Sulu shuddered a little, and damn this was a turn-on. The exposure suits were thin, thinner than they should have been, another little tweak he was irrationally proud of, and Kirk shifted a little, let his hand slide down to squeeze Sulu's crotch.

"Turn around."

Having to shout over the wind wasn't quite the smooth operation he was going for, but grinding his own erection up against Sulu's ass helped get the point across.

Turning over while plummeting down at nearly two hundred kilometers per hour wasn't the easiest maneuver to accomplish, so Kirk tried to be helpful, slowly edging himself around Sulu's body, careful to keep his hips flush against him as he held on. As soon as they were face-to-face, Kirk hooked an ankle around Sulu's leg, gripped his shoulders palms-in, hard enough to bruise, and thrust up a little. It took a few tries, Sulu still spread-eagle and helpless above him, but Kirk found a rhythm, moving his body up and back to catch that perfect friction.

Sulu groaned, head back, clearly hard now, and Kirk took advantage of the other man's exposed throat, nipping at his collarbone, enjoying the feel of his Adam's apple bobbing under Kirk's lips. He made sure he'd leave a mark, if only to watch Sulu flush and try not to draw attention to however he'd hidden it whenever Kirk started publicly undressing him with his eyes. Kirk's dick gave a little twitch at the thought of it.

This was incredible. No wonder they said dreams about flying were supposed to symbolize desire. Sulu's eyes were closed in rapture, all that thick, silky hair Kirk loved tangling his hands in swept up like a halo, illuminated by the holographic sun, and fuck Kirk was close now.

So was the ground.

Sulu's eyes snapped open, watering from the wind, and he fumbled for his parachute. He pressed the button.

Nothing happened.

He pressed it again, faster, more frantic. Still nothing. He reached for Kirk's, jamming the button down in a last ditch survival effort, but no help came. He was panicking now, eyes wide.

"The chutes are malfunctioning!" he shouted.

Kirk grinned, a little manic as he continued to thrust. "I know!" he said. "We're probably going to die!"

Okay, it was probably a little cruel making Sulu thrash around like that, especially since it only made them start falling even faster when he closed his eyes, wrapped his arms tightly around Kirk, waiting for a fast and merciless end, but Kirk came hard, spots dancing around the edge of his vision, suddenly boneless.

Sulu tucked his head into the crook of Kirk's neck, muttering words Kirk couldn't make out against his skin, and Kirk moved his hand up to stroke Sulu's hair in the few seconds they had left.

Kirk took a deep breath. "Computer, pause simulation."

Everything stopped.

They were frozen in the air, mere meters above the rocks. Kirk could feel Sulu's heart pounding, a shade faster than his own. Cooling spunk was trickling down his leg. He slid his free hand down between them, stroked Sulu through the suit quick and rough until he came, hips jerking. Didn't take long—adrenaline will do that to you.

They held on, the only sound in the room their labored breathing.

Sulu broke the spell first. "Completely. Fucking. Insane."

This time he was smiling.

"Bet you nobody's ever fucked in freefall before," Kirk said.

"And only you could take a perfectly ordinary training sim and do, do _that_."

"I guarantee you in twenty years there'll be one of these in every whorehouse in the galaxy. Might even put the oldest profession out of business. I'm just thinking ahead."

"With your dick."

Kirk laughed. Clearly he'd recovered. "Naturally. Computer, end simulation."

They tumbled to the ground in a heap, Sulu still on top of him, limp and unwilling to move. After all that they'd only been a foot off the ground. Amazing.

"Simulation efficiency at thirty-seven percent," the computer's voice chimed. "In the unlikely scenario of a full parachute malfunction, the safest procedure is to—"

"Fine, fine," Kirk grumbled, cutting it off. "Thirty-seven my ass. Program worked perfectly, we got off, mission success."

Sulu got slowly to his feet, gave Kirk a hand up.

"You know," Kirk said, "I would never, uh, you know. Don't make me get all girly, here."

"I know, sir."

"If I had warned you about the chutes, it wouldn't have been—" Kirk hated feeling vaguely guilty about the whole near-death experience thing, not that he would admit it.

"I _know_ , sir."

Kirk slung an arm around Sulu's shoulders, pressed a kiss to his temple. "Of course you do. Computer, delete program modifier Tiberius One."

He had a backup in his personal files anyway.  



End file.
